Academy Life, with Dell Honne
by L-everlou
Summary: Dell is finally off to highschool. His older sister, Haku, is always there to help him when he needs it... which ends up being a lot. But maybe school life isn't so bad! After all, his roommate, Kaito, is cool with him... in a sexual type of way. And all his classmates love him... he already has a fan club. Still, sometimes school sucks... rated M for rape, sex, and heavy cursing.
1. Welcome to hell- I mean, school

**A/N: Omy fucking god, I just listened to this awesome vocaloid song, and I'm going to write while listening to it. Surprise! It's called "one, two, three", and I can't remember who sings it. Might be divine diva group, idk. All I know is, I'm literally dying from the epicness. I'm going to start writing before I lose it!**

"Well, this is it, Mister. The prestigious Kawatodo academy," The cab driver said, exhaling a puff of smoke from the cigar clenched tightly in his teeth.

Dell grunted in response. "Whatever."

"Listen, I'm sorry for you too, but you're stuck, kid. My advice is to just enjoy it while you can. I never even went to college, and look where that got me. 50 years old and drivin' a cab..." The cab driver sighed.

Dell didn't say anything to this. He knew for a fact that he wouldn't enjoy whatever was going to come. Even so, he knew for a fact that he couldn't possibly get expelled; he was a straight- A student. The only thing he had to worry about was his supposed "Attitude issues" and the intense smoking habit that had grown on him since his last year of middle school.

Dell gave the man his money and got his luggage from the trunk, hastily.

"Good luck, kid. You never know," The man advised, as he drove off.

Dell stared up at the massive, iron gates and sighed. He already hated it. Still, he picked his bags up and pressed the button on the intercom. There was a crackle, and a woman's face appeared on the screen. She had fake, blonde hair and even faker eyelashes and bright red lipstick. She was chewing gum, loudly. He could even hear it on his end of the speaker. She had an uninterested face when she first clipped in, but looked him up and down as best she could with her limited vision, and her face quickly changed to something Dell could only name as "flirty" or "seductive".

"Hey, there, Hun... How can I help ya?" She purred, leaning closer to the mic.

"Uh.. I'm... Dell Honne. I'm the new student," Dell managed, hoping to sound confident and laid-back.

"Oh," She replied, the look on her face easing up. "Ok, kid, head on in."

The gate screamed as it opened, causing Dell to hold his hands over his ears. The woman's face tuned out, and Dell sighed in relief. He shouldered his bags and walked up to the school building. He reached the door quickly, and was just about to knock when the door flew open and an unknown, airborne object crashed right into him. Books and papers flew everywhere.

"Dell!" It sobbed. "I'm so glad you made it here ok!"

Dell looked down at the character that had attacked him with a flying hug, immediately noticing the silver hair and the purple and black hair ribbon.

"Haku?!" He asked, incredulously.

"Dell!" Haku cried, burying her face into his chest.

Dell patted her back as papers rained down on the like silent cherry petals of knowledge and notes. After a while, Haku looked up at him, still tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy you're here, finally," Haku blinked, the sad edge to her eyes returning once more.

"Yeah, me too," Dell lied, smiling a bit. "It's good to be with you again."

There was a comfortable silence as they hugged, before Haku finally realized the papers and various books lying around the entrance.

"Oh, Dell! I've spilled your belongings, I'm so sorry!" Haku exclaimed, rushing to pick them all up. Dell laughed, and helped her. Finally, they had picked up everything and put it back into the bags from whence they came.

"Well, let's get you checked it," Haku huffed, leading him inside. Dell got through the process of checking in relatively quickly, and Haku lead him to the dorms.

"I would let you stay in my room for the night, but..." Haku blushed. "I'm afraid you might try something..."

Dell rolled his eyes. "Give me some credit."

Haku hummed, happily, and showed him to the boy's dorms. The minute that they entered the dorms, guys were literally squealing and trying to touch her as she passed. She put dell in front of her, as if to shield herself. There was a small moment where the boys stopped grabbing at her, when they saw Dell... but then they started back up again, groping Dell instead.

Dell ran down the hallway, juggling books and bags as he did so, with Haku squealing behind him.

When they finally made it to Dell's room, they both felt too violated to move for a long time. They walked into the room, and both looked to Dell's new bed, and then the bed next to it, which was occupied by a medium-sized, blue-haired teenager with shocking, blue eyes. He put his comic book down and smiled, charmingly.

"Hey, Yowane-chan. Didn't know I'd have a girl for a roommate," the teenager grinned.

Haku blushed, and hid behind Dell. "Kaito... I-I'm not... It's my brother…Dell is..."

"Kaito" looked up, as if realizing Dell for the first time. "Oh, hi, I'm Kaito Shion."

"Dell Honne," Dell introduced, holding out his hand.

"But it… doesn't match Yowane-san's last name…" Kaito trailed off, an inquisitive look coming over him.

"It's complicated," Dell sighed, throwing his bags next to his bed and plopping down on the white bed. "Haku, thanks for walking me to my room."

Haku shifted from foot to foot. "A-actually… I-it's still crowded out in the hallway…" It was true; the cheering hadn't stopped, and the door was still being knocked on as boys literally threw themselves at the thick, industrial door in an attempt to get it to open it.

"You can stay here, Haku," Dell sighed, motioning for her to sit by him.

Haku smiled, happily, and sat next to him, leaning onto his broad shoulders and breathing in soft whispers. Kaito grinned at the adorable sight and returned to his magazine.

"So, Haku, I've already picked out my courses. Mind lending me your opinion?" Dell asked, not really caring about her opinion, but asking about it regardless. It always made Haku feel better when he asked her a question, especially when it was one that he didn't know the answer to. That was something that always made her feel smarter and more like a big sister.

"Sure! Um… how many did you pick to start with?" Haku asked, curiously.

"All of them."

"Eh? All of them?!"

"All of them."

Kaito looked up from his magazine, in shock. "All of them?!"

"All of them," Dell repeated, a bit agitated.

"U-um, let's start with the science courses, then!" Haku squeaked, sensing his mood. "I took these two. The teachers are okay, and the homework load is-"

Dell perked up.

"-not that heavy…" Haku finished, sweat dropping as Dell narrowed his eyes at the schedule.

"Oh, I had Mrs. Avi's class," Kaito added, pointing to the schedule. "All we ever do is work, work, work in that class."

Dell sighed, contentedly. Haku put a hand on his shoulder in a silent congratulation.

"Are you serious? You actually like homework?" Kaito asked, incredulously.

"Something like that. Dell is a workaholic, but in the sense that he always needs to be doing something to keep him busy. And he likes to answer difficult questions and things like that…" Haku explained, mildly.

Kaito looked at Dell with newfound interest.

"Do my homework for me?"

"Yeah, no," Dell snorted.

"What if I payed you?"

"Better be a hell of a lot of money…"

"Catch you with a surprise tomorrow~" Kaito promised.

Dell looked over Kaito and decided, mentally, that he wasn't a bad person at all, and that, with a bit of awkward thinking, he could even be considered cute.

"So, Kai-kun, they confiscated your ice-cream?" Haku asked.

"Yeah… Those stupid ice cream Nazi's took all of it! Even the rocky road!" Kaito whined.

"Ice cream…?" Dell murmured.

"Dell, meet Kaito, the ice cream addict. He's been eating ice cream ever since he was little, for every meal and snack in between…" Haku giggled, softly.

"How do you avoid heavy weight gain?" Dell questioned, disturbed that Kaito had retained his perfect figure after indulging in that much of the creamy substance.

"Dunno! All I know is that I love ice cream!" Kaito smiled.

"We can safely assume that the patient has high metabolism, to the point of inhuman qualities, along with the possibility of diabetes… no, scratch that, it's probably just… hold on…" Dell began to jot down notes.

"Patient…?" Kaito asked, pointing to himself in fear.

"He's probably going to spend as much time as possible from now on, just working on figuring out your secret. Who knows? It could turn out to be the next best brand of weight loss pills," Haku hummed. "Last time, he came up with a liquid that could charge your entire body with energy, kind of like being plugged into a wall socket, or drinking 20 cups of coffee. Dell is incredible, isn't he?"

Kaito was silent. "He's not going to perform experiments on me or anything, right?"

"No, no, I don't think so."

"Don't THINK so?"

"Patient also had an incredibly high percentage of blood sugar being diffused by… an extra organ? Some other means of hyper-active body processes?"

"Stop it, you're freaking me out!"


	2. We ran into some budget cuts, sorry!

**A/N: Hey'all, it's Lilou Aim! I'm not one to get in the way of flowing plot as it comes, so here we go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I thought we went over this! I don't own any of it!**

Dell went the entire day, dealing with over-hyper fan girls and over-hyper fan boys. It was a bit difficult to swallow at first, but Dell soon learned to ignore them both, earning quite a bit of fans in the process. Who knew they were so short on tsundere boys?

During his lunch period (that he so kindly spent in the library), he was swarmed by both in their desperate attempt to win his attention. Among all of the questions that were asked, he could only pick out a couple. Some being, "How old are you?", "What dorm room did you say it was?", and his personal favorite, "Are you single, or was that rumor about dating your sister true?"

Every time he asked for them to leave him alone, it would only make them even more persistent. At some point, the librarian had to ask them to stay quiet, and by the end of the period, Dell was wandering the halls with his crowd of admirers because the poor librarian had to kick them out.

Not only was he ticked about that, but he couldn't even meet any one in his class. Whenever someone made a move to approach him (being the new kid, and that he seemed very interesting, and also because Dell wouldn't approach anyone on his own accord), his posse would be like a pack of bloodhounds and glare at them until they eventually got the message and left him alone, to Dell's distress.

Dell had to sigh by the time he reached the dorm building. He was more than happy to have time to himself, after all that... wait, no. He wouldn't have time to himself. After all, Kaito was still there.

"Kaito..." Dell murmured, perplexed. Hadn't the blue-haired enigma promised to surprise him today? He hadn't seen him at all, matter and fact. Well, maybe he was just staying home for the day...

Dell headed up the stairs and reached his room with much shielding provided by his textbooks. the fan boys were _relentless!_ Dell opened the door and slammed it behind him, much like he had with Haku the day before.

"Kaito...?" Dell wondered, peering into the room.

Almost immediately, he looked away. "Kaito! W-what the hell-!"

Kaito was completely naked, and spread out on the bed for all to see him. His eyes were half-lidded and his body was stretched out. Still... Dell gulped. His entire body was so... vulnerable... And his skin was like porcelain... Dell felt himself gravitating towards the bed, almost as if by impulse.

"Kai...to..." He mumbled.

"Honne-san... surprise~" Kaito purred, rolling over and facing Dell.

"I can't," Dell growled. "Do this with you. I can't."

"You want to, don't you?"

"No..."

"Says this~" Kaito chimed, placing his hand over the obvious bulge in Dell's pants. Dell recoiled, and ended up on his bed.

Kaito came across the room and got on top of a motionless Dell, straddling his waist and reaching for the purple tie at Dell's neck. Dell snapped out of his stupor and gently pushed Kaito back. "Don't," He said, simply.

"I ran out of money, cos' I spent it all on ice cream," Kaito admitted, rolling over on the bed and resting his head on Dell's pillow.

"Please put some clothes on..." Dell insisted. Finally, Kaito pulled on a pair of boxers and collapsed in his own bed.

Dell sighed yet again, and sorted through his papers, coming up with a mound of books and packets. He placed it on the desk that the two shared and began to work, his mind clouded with thoughts of Kaito's proposition, and his already-humongous fan base. it was a bit disconcerting, to be perfectly honest.

Three hours into the night, Dell couldn't take it anymore. His pen was left on his desk and he got into bed, pulling the covers over himself without bothering to change.

When the morning came, Kaito was found shaking Dell awake and promptly demanding that he join him as he walked across the campus to the school building.

"Nnn..." Dell groaned, brushing a hand through his silky hair, to find that his hair wasn't in a ponytail anymore. he got up on his knees, his fatigue threatening to pull him back down onto the bed.

Kaito stepped back and looked at the person below him. His mouth fell open in wonder. Dell looked like an angel without wings, his long hair falling into his face as his lips parted in slight irritation and his eyelids fell in a graceful blink.

"Dell... we're gonna... be..." Kaito managed.

"Be late!" Dell finished, snapping up and jumping out of bed, grabbing his books and shoving them into his bag. Papers flew everywhere, again, and Dell cursed as he gathered them all and scooped them into his back pack and slung the bag over his shoulders.

"Let's go," Dell told Kaito, motioning towards the door.

Kaito, absolutely dumbfounded at the sudden burst of motion, followed as they left the room and began their trek towards school.


	3. Congrats to the newly formed couple

Dell and Kaito had finally made it to the entrance of the school and had only just entered when there was a flurry of activity near the door.

"DELL!"

Dell sighed, as he was enveloped in a crowd of fans yet again.

"You promised you would hang out with us!" One girl complained.

Dell recognized her, surprisingly. Her blonde hair and tell-tale ribbon gave her away as Rin Kagamine, Len Kagamine's supposed sister. Well, that's what everyone said, though the two protested, whenever someone caught them in public together. Dell could admire her. After all, her body was quite something, and she was fairly pretty.

"Dell-san, where were you yesterday?! I was standing at the gate for an hour!"

It was Miku Hatsune, whom Dell regarded as a little sister figure. Her hair was a turquoise color, and always tied into two long ponytails that reached down to her hips. Her eyes matched her hair, and her face was always curious and adorable. She was slim, but had much, much less than Rin in matters of being top-heavy.

There was one girl who didn't really join the crowd as much as she stood out on the outside of it, and leaned against a wall or something while watching them with a smile such as a pleased teacher would have when watching the children at play. Her name was… er… IA, was it? Well, those were her initials, but everyone referred to her as IA just the same. Her hair was silky platinum, tied at the base with a silver circlet. Her bangs were long, and splayed out to the sides of her face, a single rebellious strand of hair always striping down the middle of her face. Her eyes were deep blue. Dell respected her most out of all of them. She was definitely more mature than the others, and occasionally he would shoot a pathetic look her way, and she would smile back at him.

In all, he had a diverse crowd of fans, and it was kind of endearing to have the same people surround him with love and affection every day, even though on the outside, you couldn't tell.

"Hold on, hold on, I need to get to algebra…" Dell muttered, sweeping them aside like harmless kittens.

The crowd followed him, leaving Kaito at the entrance of the school, dumbfounded yet again.

The entire day, all Dell could think about was what Kaito had proposed the other day, and how life had gone on as normal. All throughout his classes, all he could do was stare at Kaito, calculating, analyzing. The blue-haired enigma was harder to crack than he thought… he seemed so innocent on the outside. Maybe he was actually really perverted. Or maybe it was just a personality disorder. Either way, it confused Dell, and that very fact bothered him.

When he got back to the dorm, Kaito wasn't there. Big surprise.

He set down his books on the bed and began to work on his homework, slowly progressing through the massive stack of books and papers. When it got to around 9:00, Dell yawned and looked around the room.

No Kaito, still… That worried him.

He was just about to go out into the hall and look for him, when the door clicked and opened, revealing Kaito, who was yawning himself and apparently still eating an ice-cream cone.

**Kegi****, my warning starts here.****Yaoi****from here until the next bold barrier. See ya on the other side, friend.**

"Kaito," Dell addressed, standing up.

Kaito popped the last bit of ice cream into his mouth and blinked. "Mm?"

Dell walked up to Kaito and grabbed a fistful of Kaito's scarf before pulling him closer and pressing their lips together.

'Just an experiment…' Dell reminded himself. 'You aren't allowed to enjoy yourself; it's just an experiment…'

Kaito began to kiss back, immediately. Dell has him pressed against the wall in no time, slipping his hand up Kaito's shirt and widening the kiss enough for Kaito to thrust his tongue into Dell's mouth and begin again. Dell had been completely surprised by this, even though it had been his idea in the first place. He let out a small moan, half divided by pleasure, and a bit out of shock.

Kaito broke the kiss, opening his mouth and taking a short breath. "Decided to take me up on my offer, then?" He asked, smirking.

"Yeah…" Dell gasped.

Kaito laughed, softly, and led them to the bed, where he got on his back and helped Dell remove his shirt and pants. Dell ran his fingers over Kaito's chest, reaching up to tweak his firm, pink nipples as he did so. Kaito made a sound of pleasure and wiggled. Dell leaned down and kissed him as he began to tease Kaito's skin with soft touches.

"Mmm…" Kaito hummed, wantonly.

Dell bit his lip. 'Just an experiment…!'

Kaito got up and on his knees in front of Dell, and began to undress the silver-haired teenager. Dell was naked in seconds, revealing to Kaito his prize for the night. He had a satisfied look on his face.

"Nice…" Kaito purred, lowering his head and giving the tip a small lick.

Dell shivered, and urged him to continue. Kaito licked the tip again, and took the entire thing into his mouth, using his hand to cover and stroke whatever he couldn't fit. Dell made a strangled sound and leaned back, breathing heavily and occasionally moaning in pleasure. Since when were innocent people allowed to be good at such a thing?!

Kaito was bobbing his head over Dell's cock as best he could, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue over the tip of Dell's dick.

"Ngh…" Dell mumbled. "Fuck…"

As time went on, he forced himself to look at the details. Kaito had been eager when they started, right? Not the least bit surprised, or even moderately annoyed or hindered. Was he waiting for it to happen? Did he _know_ that Dell was going to do something like that? Was he…

Dell couldn't even hear himself over the feeling of pleasure overriding his system and flushing out all his thought. His fingers wove themselves through Kaito's hair and he pumped Kaito's head down, earning several sounds as a result of his hastiness.

Kaito lifted his mouth off Dell's hardness and opened his mouth wide, while stroking Dell's cock, sensing Dell's climax before Dell had.

Dell came with a final groan of pleasure, his sperm shooting out in thick ropes, coating Kaito's cheeks with the sticky, white substance. Kaito still managed to swallow a large portion of it, and licked his lips before swallowing.

Dell looked down at the mess between his legs; Kaito looked up at nearly the same time, the innocence still clear in his eyes. Cum rolled down his face, and a trickle of the salty fluid dripped from the corner of his mouth. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth opened partway, his pink lips spreading seductively.

Dell was hopelessly in love with this innocent angel. He knew exactly that he craved his innocent stature and poise.

"Dell-kun…" Kaito whispered, getting up and kneeling on the bed, before getting on his hands and knees, exposing his perfectly rounded cheeks.

Dell swallowed, hard, and placed his member at Kaito's hole, completely forgetting about prepping him. Kaito let out a shaky moan as he was penetrated inch by inch, Dell slowly slipping inside him and gently pulling back out once he reached the end. Kaito gripped the sheets harder, and Dell thrust inside him again, beginning to saw in and out of the blunette over and over, switching his angle and posture until Kaito groaned louder.

"Ah! R-right there-! Fuck me there!" Kaito moaned, lifting his head.

Dell nodded, sure that Kaito wouldn't see it anyways. He began to move faster, hitting hard inside the teenager under him as his pleasure began to increase as well. His eyes closed in bliss as he pumped inside of Kaito, thrusting harder and faster each time. Kaito hissed, and muttered things under his breath, and occasionally there was a soft moan.

"I'm c-close..." Kaito admitted, after a time.

"Oh?" Dell managed, still thrusting as hard as he could. He could feel it coming on as well.

Kaito held on for only a little bit longer before his orgasm came down on him, causing him to scream as his semen spurted from the tip of his cock and onto the bed sheets. Dell finished up inside him soon after, a sticky white trickle flowing down Kaito's thigh.

Dell pulled out, and lied down on the bed next to Kaito. Kaito put his arms over Dell's chest and sighed, happily.

**Kegi****! Yo, you can continue from here!**

"Sorry..." Dell apologized, looking away as he pulled the covers over them.

"What for?" Kaito asked, in shock. "Don't tell me you were blackmailed or something...!"

"No, no, nothing like that..." Dell sighed, rolling over. "Nervermind. It's not important anyways."

"Okay then. Get some sleep," Kaito told him, eagerly closing his eyes and almost instantly slowing down.

And all Dell could think of at that moment, with Kaito still at his back, was that it was all just an experiment.

But that he didn't want it to be.


	4. There wasn't a hangover this time, sorry

Dell and Kaito were late for class that day. After the night they had, it was no small wonder. But Dell was pissed- Think of all the notes he had missed! He sighed. He could always get them from a fangirl, right?

Speaking of fangirls, his usual crowd was much more boisterous than usual. He attempted to single one of them out to find out what was going on, but it created more problems rather than fixing the ones prior to his arrival at the school gates.

For instance, "Dell! Dell! Did you hear?!"

"No. What's going on?"

"The-"

And then a sorry fangirl would leave with a purple eye, due to the numerous jealous fans who swept her out of arm's reach.

Dell couldn't focus in class with all the commotion. And not knowing what was happening was annoying to all hell's ends. Kaito kept staring at him from across the room, clearly reading his mood, but all he could offer was an empathetic smile and a shrug.

So Dell was on his own for the day.

Kaito pulled him over at the end of class, to talk. When the fangirls saw this, they all hid around the corner and waited for the no-doubt angsty conversation to take place.

"Dell, I don't like all the fangirls hanging around you," Kaito said, bluntly. "What if you start liking them more than me? I thought we were dating now!"

Dell sighed, brushing a hand through his hair. "I did say that, didn't I?"

Kaito, last night, had utterly refused to get up in the morning if Dell didn't accept him as his official boyfriend, so Dell had mumbled some half-coherent term akin to a "yes" and Kaito had been calling him his boyfriend ever since.

"Yes! So what are you going to do to prove your faithfulness to me from now on?" Kaito demanded, putting his hands on his hips, indignantly.

Dell lifted his chin up and gazed into his eyes, in silence. Kaito was quiet as well, sensing the beginning of another dramatic statement, but…

"Dunno," Dell dismissed him, and he began to walk toward the science room.

"Dellllll!" Kaito whined.

"We'll talk after school!" Dell called out behind him, a small smile on his face as he turned around. Just what was so entertaining about getting him riled up?

His fans quickly regrouped and began the usual hustle and bustle.

At the end of the day, Dell was sick and tired of hearing noise, and he trudged back to the dorms in complete and utter quietness. Even listening to the dull noise the doorknob made as it turned seemed deafening.

"Hello?" Dell cringed.

Kaito was sitting on the bed, his legs tucked up to his chest. He was only wearing a blue tanktop and black shorts, but he was mainly covered with pillows. A tub of vanilla ice cream was cuddled up in his grip.

"Are you… okay?" Dell asked, tentatively.

"Don't wanna talk about it…" Kaito responded, resolutely.

"Are you sure?"

"Just leave me alone…"

"Er… We share a room. How is that even possible?"

"Then leave!" Kaito told him, burying his head in pillows.

Dell set his books down on the table with a sigh. He got the point; Kaito just wanted to be left alone for whatever selfish, unreasonable reason, and he respected that. Well…

Maybe it was just because he was finally getting the hang of this, "Care about your lover's feelings" shit.

"I'll be at the library."

And with that, Dell was gone. Far gone. Matter and fact, he went into the hallway, and was immediately knocked out. In, per say. He couldn't think straight, or see straight, or… hahah.. Funny, cuz he isn't… straight, I mean. Curly? Dell could only process basic thoughts.

Am I going to die?

From his view on the floor, as his field of vision grew hazy and eventually went dark, he could vaguely place the presence of an aluminum bat, and a pile of rope. And then, as if the feeling of his body was being leeched out of a hole in the side of his head where the bat no doubt struck him, Dell closed his eyes.


	5. Dangerous for Kegi-san, then!

***Kegi-san, all of this is stuff I supposed to be warning you about. So, for everyone who doesn't like yaoi, smut, rape, or bondage... Ya know. Either hit it, or quit it. AMEN~! Please skip this chapter, if you have any aversions to this.***

He couldn't move; couldn't see. There was a blindfold over his eyes, and what he assumed to be a ball gag in his mouth. There were ropes tying his hands behind his back, and his legs spread. And of course, all his clothes were missing. Dell could hear the faint roar of a bunch of people. His sense of dread grew.

All he could think of, or remember was that the minute he had left the room with Kaito, something slammed into the back of his head and knocked him out cold. After that, it was a big blur, and all he could remember clearly was "party floor".

To be perfectly honest, Dell was terrified. If he was on the party floor, naked, tied up, and blindfolded, it could only mean one thing. One, terrible, fear-inducing thing.

Before he could even finish his thought process, the doors in front of him opened, and a beam of light fell across his bare body. He was arrived with massive cheers, and screaming.

"Here's our little slut for the evening!" Someone announced, proudly hefting Dell forward by one of the ropes covering his chest. Dell stumbled forward, uncomfortably.

"Hey, kid," the man whispered in his ear. "Dunno why you're here, but you better do a good job out there."

With that, Dell was roughly shoved forward, falling onto his knees. There were screams of laughter, and some whoops as Dell frantically tried to get up. Something hard poked at his face. Then another, and another. Dell could feel liquid smearing onto his face, and he shivered in disgust.

"Hey, open up, Dell-chan!" Someone called out.

Dell grit his teeth and desperately attempted to keep his mouth shut, but there was a zapping sound, and a string of sparks and pain over his shoulder.

However, his mouth was immediately stretched wide by two objects forcing them into his mouth. Dell tried to pull back, but his head was forced down with a fistful of his hair. He could feel his legs being pulled apart, and a sense of dread came over him.

"Are you ready, Dell-chan?"

Dell's shout of terror was muffled by the two cocks still shoved in his mouth. The very sensation he had imagined it as- the feeling of being ripped in half via his ass. The pain was blinding. Dell sobbed in horror as thoughts of whatever internal damage was being done to him resurfaced.

"Hnnngh..." He whimpered.

"Oh, he likes that!" Some people cheered. "Give him some more!"

More pain. A searing pain still tearing through his hole. Finally, the pain ended as the penis inside him reached it's limit.

"Unh... It's tight..." His rapist groaned.

"Fuck, he's swallowing em' up!"

Dell had been increasing his blowjob attention since he had been so rudely entered from behind, hopefully pushing a climax. He could feel it coming... Suddenly, a burst of salty cum flooded his mouth, streaming from the corners of his mouth, and sliding down his throat. Dell choked, receiving a harsh slap in return.

"Shut the fuck up," Someone growled. Another cock forced itself into his mouth, as the two pulled out. Behind him, the man inside him had begun to move and thrust inside him over and over again, stabbing at his prostate again and again.

"Nngh! Mm... Aah! F-fuck!" Dell moaned, coming off the cock in front of him. He was shoved back down, and ended up coughing and choking yet again.

Before he knew what had happened, Dell was being flipped sideways, and he heard some faint clicking sounds.

"Hey! We can fit some people up here! You, move, we need room for the pictures..."

More horror. 'Pictures?!' Dell screamed, mentally. He bucked up, and began to struggle even more, managing to knock himself back on top of the cock that had been drilling him seconds before. The warm rod fell from his lips, and instead, he was held by the hips and thrust into from below this time. There were more clicks, and several shouts.

"Aah!" Dell cried. "F-fuck..."

"Hey, let's get someone up here!" Someone shouted.

Almost immediately, Dell could feel a hand over his stomach, sliding down his skin until it rested over his weeping member. Dell cried out, and moaned as he was touched. His captor began to stroke his cock for him, loosely jerking him off with one hand while a warm wetness enveloped his nipple. Dell screamed, and closed his eyes. There was a spurt of liquid over his chest, and he felt himself relaxing.

More clicks. More pain. More pleasure. He was disgusted by the fact that that last one could even register, but there it was again. Over everything, the small hum of ecstasy he got from all the rushing sensations. He hated it. It made him feel slutty, and weak, and disgusting...

Hands slid over his skin, tweaking his nipples and continuing to stroke him. Dell groaned and clutched at every available surface. As his mouth remained opened, several thick members begged for attention at his lips. Dell did his best to keep up, knowing the punishment for disobeying would only arrive with pain.

It hurt, terribly. Dell's face was beet red, and the sounds he was making... he had never felt more mortified in his life. It was embarrassing, and degrading, and Dell felt like he couldn't take anymore. Tears were blinked away, or smeared onto his face as a hand haphazardly wiped away cum from a previous session to start anew.

All night long, and up into the morning.

Dell didn't remember exactly when it all ended, but he did remember when things began to die down. Bare, and vulnerable, Dell tucked his knees into his chest and lay shivering on the floor.

All night long, until he woke up the next morning.


End file.
